1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for connecting together a tractor module and an implement module to form a complete vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,563,329 Licari, dated Feb. 6, 1971, is illustrative of the type of vehicle involved, that is, one comprising a tractor module and an implement module which can be readily connected together and disconnected.